Waking The Demon
by DaysDieSlowly
Summary: "The Voices..." I said in a hushed voice. "I don't want to listen... But I'll get beaten if I don't..." I put my head in my hands and screamed as blood splattered everywhere. My name is Walker, I'm number 64 and I'm Lucifer's Angel... WARNING: Blood, and a schizophrenic Diclonii ***DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE***
1. OC Info

Hey guys this is just Walker's info, chapters will be posted soon! Please comment on how I did! Also tell me if I've missed anything or need to fix him up a little bit happy with constructive criticism! Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied but Lynn Okamoto does. I also don't own the template =Yumiko12345, on Deaviantart does. I wish I owned both but I don't XD. Introduction  
Name (last, first): Satou, Walker

Nickname(s): None

Age: 14

Species: Diclonisis

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Birthday: December 12

Life Story: Walker came from a rich family that despised Diclonisis. Once they found out Walker was one they were ashamed and made him live in the dark basement for most of his life, with only a piece of bread and some water to live on. He was always called trash, and shameful to the family. His father always quoted him as "Not part of the family" One day Walker couldn't take it any longer and he killed his family with an evil grin on his face. He ran off and was soon captured, and taken away. He soon met another Diclonii named Gray Hitachi who shared the same situation as he had. Gray couldn't speak because he was mute from a traumatic accident that happened to him. Walker always referred to Gray as his "Little Brother" About You

Personality: He is somewhat emotionless and cold towards humans, he is a pessimist and has a horrid temper. He has serious trust issues, and will kill if anyone tries to get near him.

Good Habit(s): He is a master violinist

Bad Habit(s): He is short tempered and is a pessimist. His short temper has caused him to kill many people who get close to him.

Like(s): His Violin

Dislike(s): Humans, anyone who gets near him.

Hobbies: Playing his violin

Fear(s): Unlocked doors

Strength(s): He can kill long range with his vectors; his telekinetic powers are strong enough to rips people apart.

Weakness(s): His defense and physical strength are horrid. His short temper also is a problem because he would kill if he got angered. He also has Schizophrenia having constant illusions and can't focus hard enough.

****

Special Powers/Abilities: His vectors can range about 50 meters, his telekinetic powers allow him to rip and tear humans apart.

Extras: He has Schizophrenia which means he sees or hears things that aren't there. Also he hears voices in his head telling him to kill people around him

Dreams and Talents: He can play a violin very well, though he never plays it because they took it away from him when he was captured.

Ambition/Life-long Dream: To live normally, and go outside to escape the drugs and needles.

Occupation/Job: Student

Best Class(s): Unknown

Worst Class(s): Unknown

**Family and Friends******

Parent(s): Unknown at the moment

Sibling(s): One young sister (human)

Relative(s): One young sister and two parents. (All deceased)

Pet(s): None

Best Friend(s): Gray Hitachi

Friend(s): None

Crush(s): None

Rival(s): Lucy

Enemies: Professor Kakuzawa, Humans

**Elfen Lied Information******

Affiliation: None

If you're a Diclonisis, do you have any special abilities or powers? His vectors range from about 50 meters, he has 7 of them. His telekinetic powers enable him to rip human's a part limb from limb.

Looks and Appearance: He has dark grey hair that usually side sweeps over on eye; he also has piercing grey eyes.

Body Type/Looks: He fairly slim and kinda of has a sickly tone to his skin.

Blood Type: O-

Height: 5' 4''

Weight: 90 lbs.

Outfit(s): At the holding facility he wears a black jumpsuit with a straight jacket. When he broke out, usually wears a black hoodie along with loose green khakis and black converse sneakers.

Accessories: None

Makeup: None

Scent: Always the smell of blood.

Hairstyle(s): His hair is usually swept over one side covering one eye.

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: None

Theme Song/Quote: Three Days Grace Animal I have become.  
Quote: "The voices told me to."  
"I hate you; I might as well kill you."

Favorite Color(s): Black, and grey. 

**Favorite Number(s): 13, 7, 4**

**Favorite Season(s): Winter**

**Favorite Holiday(s): None**

**Favorite Time of Day: Night, he can sneak around at that time **

**Favorite Food(s): Pork ****fried rice **

Well that's it for Walker's info, I'll start posting chapters soon. Let me know if I can make any changes to him.

Make sure to Review!


	2. Introduction

**Hey guys this is the intro chapter before I start the actual story. I hope you guys like him! It's gonna be hard writing about a Schizophrenic person. I guess I have to learn more about it! Is it bad that I'm writing about a short tempered, schizophrenic Diclonii? Probably but I really don't care as long as I'm writing I'm happy! I will make sure I update about 1 or 2 times a week, I'm a busy person so updating is hard for me! This is a short intro chapter so please understand that's the reason I wrote this short aren't intro's supposed to be short (I guess…) Remember rate and review! **

**Me: Walker will say the disclaimer**

**Walker: …. Why?**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Walker: The Voices said not to…**

**Me: Do it NOW!**

**Walker: They'll beat me if I do it…**

**Me: Do it… Now**

**Walker: Maxine doesn't own Elfen lied but she does own Gray and Me**

**Introduction**

I remember when I killed them. I remember the way they treated me so, cruel telling me I don't belong. They beat me, tortured me , and the only thing I got was a piece of bread. They weren't my family. They were demons, demons sent straight from Hell. I'm probably from there as well because that's what they said. They said I was a monster a merciless, worthless monster. Indeed I was, maybe they were right maybe I was a monster but so what, I can't redo what I did now their where they need to be now. Die in hell you bastards. They were nothing to me; my only true family is the Voices. The Voices that live inside my head, telling me to kill and burn down buildings, I'm never alone in this cell. I always have the Voices to comfort me. I remember the first kill I made, the first time I heard the Voices. I remember seeing red all-around me. Body parts, organs splattered across the room. The ear piercing screams of my parents and sister, echoing off the walls I stood there in the middle of it all cackling like a maniac holding my father's head my hands and hair splotched with warm, red blood. That was then that they heard me and barged into the room, grabbing me by weak and sickly looking arms, my father's head slipping out of my splotched blood red hands. I cackle like a mad man as they drag me away, to a place much worse than I have ever known.

Now here I sit stuck in a strait jacket, chained from left to right a helmet over my head. No one dares to come near me. They watch me from a distance. Idiots. They think a glass and a wall can stop me? An evil grin curves onto my lips as I laugh once again at their foolishness. They don't feed me, give me nothing. I can't complain though, as long as the Voices are with me I'm never on my own in this place. They welcome me, accept me they don't torture me like the others do. They are comforting when I do what they want, but if I don't do what they want, they hurt me and torture me they leave me alone. I hate when they leave. I have no one to talk to after that, I don't see Gray. Besides the Voices Gray is the only one who understands me. He doesn't hurt me, he doesn't drug or torture me.

He's a lot nicer than the Voices though…

He doesn't tell me to do things I don't want to do. He doesn't hurt me when I do something wrong or I don't listen. He doesn't hit me like the voices do. He is in the same situation as I am. He understands me, he's my only family.

Oh, no… The Voices heard me… Don't go… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say what I said! Don't leave! Don't leave me alone… I have no one to talk to now. The Voices are mad at me. I guess their waiting to beat me.

I guess I deserve to be beaten though…

The Voices call me Lucifer's Angel. I guess I am his angel, maybe I am Lucifer himself. I don't know maybe… I could be him in disguise, I could be his son, maybe I really don't know much about myself anymore.

I see a man walking towards me. Does he truly want to come near me? His stern pudgy face reminds me of a fat greasy pig. All pigs are slaughtered at one time right? I smirk as his body is ripped apart, limb by limb. I hear his screams echoing across the walls of my cell. Blood splotches everywhere as he screams out in pain, I lick my lips in hunger as the blood splatters more. His screams are music to my ears. There his remains lay, splattered across the room are various parts of his body. His heart, and his brain are both visible. I laugh manically for the final time as a sharp needle knocks me out.

My name is Walker Satou, I'm number 64 and I'm Lucifer's Angel

**As you guys can see there's a little sign of Schizophrenia in here. The "Voices" inside Walker's head is a side effect that comes with Schizophrenia. You'll find more about them later on. Most Schizophrenic patients think that there are demons living inside them telling them to kill people around them as well as themselves. Walker heard the Voices when he killed his parents and he's been hearing them since. The supposed "beatings" are what Walker does to himself during his Schizophrenic outbursts. I know this short, I think it's supposed to be. I guess I may add horror to the genre of this fic it's a little scary. Welp, I hope you guys liked it I worked hard on this!**

**Review! **


End file.
